A que sabe mi marido?
by karo aoi chan
Summary: (ItaHina) (contiene lemon) por lo general soy una mujer timida, pero mi marido despierta en mi toda una nueva persona. me muero de ganas por ponerle fin a este mes de adtinencia, y eso sera esta noche. me pregunto...a que sabe?


hola a todos y todas. este One-shot es un regalo para mi querida sempai nabiky saeba. ella me inicio en este mundo, primero como lectora y ahora como escritora. espero lo disfrutes. es tu regalo de cumpleaños un poco atrazado. como reconpenza mañana subere otro como regalo de reyes.

sin mas, que lo disfrute!

Hinata POV.

Ya llevo un mes de matrimonio y no me siento casada. Es una situación un tanto incomoda, ya que amo a mi esposo, pero temo hacer algo que lo ofenda o que le haga pensar mal de mí. Se que a mis veinticuatro años es una tontería que sea tan tímida con mi propio esposo, pero así soy yo.

Son las cuatro de la tarde, tengo dos horas libres antes de que Itashi llegue a casa, tal vez tenga tres horas como mucho. Hoy quiero prepararle una sorpresa. La razón por la que no me siento casada, es que…después de la primera vez…bueno…nosotros no hemos….etto….tenido más….hecho más…bueno….sexo! no hemos hecho más el amor. Ok, ya voy progresando. Luego de que consumáramos el matrimonio para mostrar la maldita mancha de sangre en la bendita sabana, lo cual me avergonzó hasta los huesos. No por el hecho de que fuera virgen ni nada de eso, es que en pleno siglo veintiuno andar mostrando al mundo una mancha de sangre es como decir que el himen vale más que la mujer en sí. Es decadente. Eso me avergonzó y me molesto. Bueno, luego de nuestra deliciosa primera vez Itachi no quiso forzarme a nada mas, dijo que esperaría hasta que yo estuviera lista, y así ha sido. Mi error fue no decirle de inmediato que estaba lista para todo lo que quisiera. En todo este mes, a pesar de dormir con él en la misma cama y sentir en las mañana su miembro contra mi trasero, no ha dado el primer paso. En un principio tenía mucha vergüenza, pero poco a poco mi vergüenza fue desapareciendo y un sentimiento nada puros y si muy calientes se instalaron en mi cuerpo y mente. Lo deseo.

Por eso estoy aquí, sentada en la cocina de nuestro departamento con mi nada santa hermana menor al teléfono.

-bien, cuál es tu plan?-me pregunto Hanabi. Estaba hablando con ella desde hace más o menos treinta minutos. Aunque no lo pueda creer, Hanabi con un año menor que yo, ya está casada y me puede dar una cátedra universitaria sobre sexo.

-bueno…pensaba prepararle una cena especial, ya sabes con velas y….

-nada de eso –la interrumpió la menor a través de la línea del teléfono- lo que quieres es darle una buena sesión de sexo no es cierto? –me pregunto sin esperar realmente mi respuesta- pues lo que le darás será puro, caliente y duro sexo.

-Hanabi-chan!-me escandalice totalmente, ya podía sentir mi cara arder ante esas palabras.

-vamos Hinata, ya es tiempo que dejes de ser tan tímida, tu marido esta como un tren, ya quisiera yo que me pasara por encima con toda su maquinaria

-Hanabi-chan! – la regañe un poco, aunque era cierto que Itachi estaba para comérselo con las manos.

-vamos Hina-chan dime algo que quieras hacerle a tu marido? –me pregunto mi hermana. La verdad no tenía que pensar mucho. Ya tenía todo un mes con ese hombre y en más de una ocasión mis más impuros pensamientos me habían provocado una hemorragia nasal. Gracias a kami el no se había dado cuenta.

-bueno…etto…-balbucee como un bebe

-vamos Hinata, dime de una vez.

-yo…me gustaría saber a qué sabe –solté sin pensarlo mucho. El sabor era una de los sentidos más importante, y yo quería saber cómo sabia mi marido.

-eso es algo, aunque pensé que ya se besaban –respondió mi hermana un tanto decepcionada, pero yo no me refería a un simple beso.

-Hanabi-chan…etto…no me refería a un beso en los labios –mi cara ardía de tanta vergüenza, aunque también me sentía bien diciéndolo.

-quieres decir…una mamada? -dijo con malicia mi hermana

-Hanabi-chan! –le grite escandalizada, no tenía que decirlo así.

-me vas a gastar el nombre mujer –me respondió en medio de una carcajada la muy desgraciada. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda.

-mejor hablamos después Hanabi –ya le iba a colgar, esta charla solo me ponía más nerviosa.

-espera –dejo de reírse. Respiro hondo y prosiguió- escucha te puedo dar unos consejos. No creas que soy experta pero kiba dice que lo hago bien.

-Hanabi, no quería saber eso –le regaño. Esa era demasiada información para mí.

-como te decía –no me hiso ni caso la desgraciada esa- lo primero, familiarizarte con su…amigo. Tócalo. No le temas que no muerde. Ponte en una posición cómoda para ti, que no te canse, si es posible siéntate, no te hinques, después te dolerán las rodillas, créeme. Primero pasale la lengua, eso a ellos les encanta. Y cuando estés lista, abre la boca grande, como cuando vas al dentista y traga ese lindo falo lo más que puedas sin ahogarte. Recuerda respirar y….

La interrumpí en ese punto-ok, está bien ya entendí. –le dije para que se callara, ya con lo de 'lindo falo' me dejo casi muerta de la vergüenza, ya que recordé cuando vi ese miembro erecto por primera vez.

-pero si apenas comenzaba lo interesante.

-ok, hagamos un resumen, dime lo que no tengo que hacer- le pedí ya un poco menos avergonzada.

- uh…que no debes hacer. Veamos, no lo muerdas, o por muy fuerte. Tampoco te ahogues, ya que si vomitas no sería muy sexi. Trata de estar cómoda.

-ok lo tengo. Ya me voy hermana, aunque no le hagas una cena romántica, tenemos que comer. –le digo a mi linda hermanita.

-oye, Hina –me dice- lo más importante es que lo disfrutes. –siento que mi corazón se enternece- hacer el amor con tu esposo es algo mágico.

-lo voy a disfrutar. Gracias por tu ayuda, Hanabi-chan. –me despido de mi alocada hermana menor y decido poner manos a la obra.

Después de hacer la cena, me dirijo a nuestra habitación, donde después de un relajante baño busco un camisón no muy indecente que ponerme para esperar a mi marido. Escojo uno color negro con violeta. Aparentemente es un camisón decente, ya que es largo hasta los tobillos, pero en realidad no lo es. La tela es transparente. En mi busto tiene dos capas de la misma tela una en violeta y otra en negro, de esa manera no estaba tan transparente. Desde mi pecho, la tela caía mas libre hasta toparse con la curva se mis caderas y trasero. Justo en el inicio de los muslos comenzaba una abertura hasta llegar al final del camisón. Aunque la curva de mi cintura no era marcaba por la tela, si era visible por la transparencia. Debajo del camisón me coloque una bragas a juego, de esas que solo cubren medio trasero, con el borde bajo. Me siento muy sexi con esta lencería.

Me mire en el espejo del baño de cuerpo entero y la imagen que proyectaba no me convencía del todo. Traía el cabello suelto como de costumbre, y sin una pisca de maquillaje. Busque unas arquillas y recoja mi largo cabello en un moño con varios mechones sueltos. Parecía que me lo hice a tosa prisa, lo cual era cierto. Me aplique solo una delgada línea de delineador en mis ojos, resaltando su color perla, y dándole un toque sexi a mi mirada. Encontré un labial rosa y uno rojo, no me podía decidir así que puse un poco de cada uno, primero el rosa, y después el rojo. De esa manera el rojo no era tan escandaloso y el rosa no era tan pálido. Me mire una vez mas y decidí que esa era la imagen que quería dar.

En ese momento escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Me asuste un poco, ya habían pasado tres horas!

Calma hinata, calma. Ya sabes que hacer. No…no se…kami-sama ayúdame.

-hinata-chan ya estoy en casa.

Escuche la profunda y sexi voz de mi esposo. Un escalofrió me recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza.

-hinata?- volvió a llamar. Armándome de valor Salí del baño, pera encontrarme con mi marido que estaba en medio de la habitación quitándose la corbata.

-bienvenido a casa, Itachi-kun. –no podía evitarlo, mi voz era baja, y en este momento me sonó sexi. Vi como mi esposo se quedaba con las manos a medio desabotonar de su camisa y me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos también.

-hi...hi .. -trago en seco- Hinata-chan? –decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. No se lo podía creer.

Armándome de valor, me encamine hasta él y subí mis manos hasta su camisa, levante los ojos y los clave en sus orbes negros. Esta noche sería diferente. Ya estoy más que harta de ser tan tímida. Deseo a mi marido entre mis piernas, y si para eso tengo que convertirme en una matahari lo hare.

-como estuvo tu día? –le pregunte mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Podía sentir la calidez de su piel aun a través de la tela. El me miraba aun sorprendido. La verdad es que hasta yo lo estoy.

Itachi POV.

Me alegra de estar en casa, hoy fue un día de lo más complicado en la empresa. Con el embarazo de Naruto, Sasuke esta insoportable, no se puedo contar con él para nada. Pero no lo culpo, los embarazos en donceles son muy delicados.

Ya estoy en la sala de mi casa, olfateo el aire y me doy cuenta que mi esposa ya preparo la cena. Es una mujer increíble, me trata como un rey. Aunque claro seria más feliz si no supiera cocinas y fuera menos tímida en la intimidad. Después de nuestra noche de bodas, no hemos hecho el amor ni una vez en todo el mes que llevamos casados. Sé que la primera experiencia puede ser traumática para algunas mujeres, pero me esforcé, y valla que lo hice, para que ella lo disfrutara. Aun recuerdo cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda, acariciándome, y luego sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel cuando llego al orgasmo. Eso me dio inicios de que era una mujer muy apasionada. Ese grito que salió de su garganta en ese momento fue como música para mí.

-Hinata-chan ya estoy en casa. –le llame. Es raro que no haya salido a recibirme. Siempre lo hace. Sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo a nuestra habitación, me encantaría encontrarla desnuda sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas lista para mi…pero qué demonios estoy pensando, parezco un adolecente con las hormonas a mil. Sé que mi tímida esposa aun le falta un poco más para liberarse en ese terreno, se que solo tengo que tener paciencia.

Llegue a nuestra habitación la encontré bacía. Es extraño, mire a nuestra cama, era muy grande. Le quería dar espacio a Hainata para que se acostumbrara a mí y no se sintiera incomoda. Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando unos días después de casarnos me desperté con ella acurrucada a mi lado. Su trasero quedaba justo en mi entrepierna, y mi tradicional erección matutina encontraba un lindo y firme trasero donde acomodarse. Cuando paso por primera vez, creía que me pediría el divorcio por ser un pervertido, pero no, mi Hinata no hiso eso, solo se restregó un poco contra mí con toda la inocencia del mundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba frotando mi polla, y claro se dio cuenta cuando deje escapar un gemido.

Me quite la chaqueta y comencé con la corbata, mire asía la puerta del baño, esta estaba media abierta, de seguro ahí estaba mi esposa.

-hinata? – volví a llamarla mientras me quitaba la corbata. La escuche salir del baño mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa.

-bienvenido a casa, Itachi-kun - En ese momento levante mi cabeza en su dirección, y … oh por Kami. No pude evitar quedar con la boca abierta, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. La miro a la cara, sus ojos se ven más profundos, más exóticos, mi mirada pasó a sus labios que estaban pintados de una mezcla de roja y rosa, con un brillo que solo me invitaba a besarlo. Seguí viajando la mirada, sus pechos eran contenidos por la tela del camisón que tenía, era una mezcla de negro y violeta que se transparentaba a partir de ese hermoso par de pechos. Los adoro, son grandes, pesados, jugosos, firmes. Kami ayúdame. Siento como mi pantalón comienza a apretarme justo en medio de las piernas. Kami, en verdad, ayúdame.

La tela del camisón de me deja ver claramente su fina cintura, su sexi ombligo, y un poco más. La tela se volvía a ajustar en sus caderas, donde puedo ver unas bragas de infarto. Esta mujer quiere matarme. Pero en verdad es 'mi Hinata'. Inhalo bruscamente cuando mis ojos van a dar a la abertura que tiene el camisón justo en el inicio de los muslos. Sigo esa línea, que deja al descubierto esa hermosa pierna de piel cremosa y tersa. Mi pantalón aprieta más, mucho más.

Me siento la boca seca.

-hi…hi…Hinata-chan? –cuestiona para confirmar, a lo mejor estoy en un sueño, o es una trampa de alguien, o que se yo, a lo mejor estoy muerto sobre mi escritorio y este es la entrada al infierno. La veo caminar despacio hasta mí. Su cuerpo se mueve con una gracia que solo manda más sangre al sur. Se acerca a mí, y con timidez, pero decidida levanta las manos hasta mi camisa, y las posa en el botón que había comenzado a desabotonar.

-como estuvo tu día?- me pregunta con esa voz tan tímida que solo me provoca más. Siento su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, tan tibio, tan linda. Si esta es la entrada al infierno, llamas, allá voy.

Hinata POV

Bien, el primer paso ya está dado, tengo a mi esposito con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Esta tan sorprendido que aun no me responde de la pregunta que le hice. Me acerco mas a él, eliminado cualquier espacio posible, y olvidándome del bendito botón que quería desabrochar le paso los brazos por su cuello.

-Itachi…-le digo en un susurro mientras me pondo sobre los dedos de los pies para estar más cerca de sus labios. Quiero besarlo. – como…estuvo…tu…día? –con la ultima silaba uní mis labios a los del todavía impresionado Itachi. Pero hasta ahí llego su estado de shock. Tan pronto moví mis labios sobre los de él. Itachi reacciono. Rodeo mi cintura con un brazo, mientras llevo su mano hasta mi cara. Profundizo el beso, entrando su lengua en mi boca, yo de inmediato o permití. Mi lengua se unió a la de él, era un baile exquisito donde esos músculos se tocaba, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

-ummmh –comenzaron los gemidos y debo de admitir que fue la primera en emitirlo. La mano de mi esposo pasó de mi cintura a mi trasero. Lo comenzó a apretar un poco, y a frotarlo. Como estaba sobre la punta de mis pies, mis piernas se cansaron del esfuerzo y baje de golpe las tres pulgadas que había ganado. Pero ese hecho no rompió nuestro beso. Itachi apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura alzándome así del suelo. Este hombre es fuerte. Por instinto mis manos bajan de su cabello hasta sus hombros, donde noto la contracción de los músculos de sus poderosos brazos.

Cuando ya me falta el aire despego nuestros labios y dejo descansar mi lengua del erótico combate que hasta el momento estaba disfrutando. Lo miro a los ojos y veo esas negras pupilas repleta de deseo y lujuria. Tiemblo sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que siento como mi sexo se va tornando húmedo.

-mi día, hi-chan, fue un desastre – me dijo mientras su rosada lengua se pasaba por sus labios, recogiendo los restos de nuestro beso. Una media sonrisa ladeo sus finos labios- pero… creo que va mejorando.

Tiemblo una vez más, este hombre me excita. Arrrr, kami dame fuerzas. Miro a mi derecha. Veo la gran cama que compartimos, y un poco más allá, cerca de un ventanal esta mi cómoda con su respectivo asiento. En ese momento, siento como Itachi baja su cabeza hasta mi cuello, y son su lengua recorre mi hombro. Gimo por el sorpresivo placer que me produce.

-Ita-cha…-le llamo, mi vos está preñada de deseo, poso mis pies en el piso. Miro una vez más esos ardientes ojos- que tal si lo mejoro un poco?

Sonrió, me separo de él solo lo necesario para tomas su mano y caminar hacia la cómoda. Una vez frente al mueblo me vuelvo asía el y continuo desabrochando su camisa. Siento su ardiente mirada mientras sus mansos recorren mi cintura, mis brazos, mi trasero por ultimo mis senos. Gimo cuando sus manos pasaron por mis erectos pezones. Me estremezco toda. Sus manos son grandes y cálidas. Ahuecan mis pechos, tantean su peso y yo, como una tonta muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener los gemidos.

-no te contengas – libera mi labio de mis dientes, y en un arrebato de lujuria atrapo su dedo índice entre mis labios. Miro sus ojos mientras mis húmedos labios atrapan su dedo. Veo como contiene una exhalación. Sin dejar de mirar esos posos de deseo. Sujeto su mano para que su dedo no salga de mi boca. Con la punta de mi lengua me atrevo a acariciar esa falange que se siente caliente contra mi paladar. Lo succiono. Y comienzo a entrarlo y sacarlo. Mis labios aprietan su dedo. Mi saliva lo humedece, mi lengua lo toca. Supongo que es una buena práctica para lo que quiero hacer con su miembro.

Con puro placer femenino, veo como cierra los ojos y gruñe desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Itachi POV

Esta mujer quiere matarme y cobrear mi herencia. Esa es la única explicación para todo esto. En este momento tiene mi meno derecha prisionera entre sus pequeñas manos y mi dedo índice está enterrado entre esos carnosos labio. Lo está succionando, por kami, lo está succionando!

Siento como mi polla se nuevo en protesta, ella quiere ser la que este en esos labios. Hinata me quiere volver loco. Primero el camisón, después me comienza a desnudar y ahora me está chupando el dedo como si fuera el puto caramelo más rico del mundo.

-ghuuuu –esa lengua traviesa toco mi dedo una vez más. Mi corazón ya no puede ir más rápido. Y mi polla ya no puedo estar más dura. Tengo que entrar en ella o moriré –hi-chan…-no se para que la llamo, si para que siga o se detenga. Estoy perdido en el deseo que siento.

Pero ella aun no termina conmigo. Oh no. Con una mirada cargada de inocencia deja libre mi mano, y poco a poco saca mi dedo de su boca. No sin antes pasarle la lengua por la punta. Trago en seco. Después sus manitas de suben a mis hombros para bajarme la camisa que había desabrochado antes de torturarme. Le agarro de la cintura para llevarla a la cama y enterrarme entre sus piernas hasta que el sol salga, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, veo como se deja caer sentada en el taburete de su cómoda. Mi corazón definitivamente va a reventar. Pasmado, veo como acerca su cara a mi abdomen, sus labios, oh… por kami, esta besando mis abdominales. Ok, estoy orgulloso de que mi cuerpo no exhiba exceso de grasa y que mis músculos estén definidos y mi tableta de chocolate marcada, gracias a las tres veces que voy al gimnasio y a los entrenamientos con mi hermano. Pero nunca, ni en mis putas fantasías, imagine ver a mi tímida esposa pasar la lengua por cada musculo de mi estomago como estaba haciendo en estos momentos!

Ok, estoy muerto, solo así era explicable que mi linda esposa este desabrochando mi cinturón, y ahora este bajando la cremallera!

Hinata POV

Me arme de valor y voy a hacerlo, bajo su cremallera y un tremendo bulto me recibe, aun no veo mi objetivo pero ya puedo sentir el calor que emite mi esposo.

-hi-chan…ah…etto…que haces? –escucho la voz de mi marido que parece que le falta oxigeno. Es una pregunta un poco tonta, ya que haría sentada frente a su polla bajándole la cremallera y a punto de dejar salir esa polla de su escondite.

En lugar de responderle, seguí con mi labor. Mi amado llevaba unos bóxers negros de algodón. Antes de agarrar el borde, le deslice los panteones por las piernas, para hacerlo tuve que pasar mis manos por ese trasero firme y redondeado que me encantaba. Dicen que la mujeres no deberíamos de fijarnos en esa parte, yo lo hago, es más, después que acabe con su polla le daré un mordisco a esas nalgas tan lindas.

Dejo caer sus pantalones, quedando frente a mí unos bóxers más que abultados. Quiero tenerlo en la boca ya!. Bajo el borde de los bóxers y salta frente a mis ojos una gran miembro erecto. Es grande, es grueso, esta henchido. No sé si estoy loca pero me parece excitante. Acerco un poco más mi cara percibo ese olor almizclado que desprende su sexo. Ummmm, es increíble, siento que mi sexo se está humedeciendo. Levanto mis ojos y veo que Itachi me esta observando con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mezcla de incredulidad y deseo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, saco mi lengua y la paso por esa cabeza de forma roma.

-uhmmm, Hina…-creo que le gusto, ya que cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza asía atrás. Paso mi lengua una vez más, y ciento una gota salada en el paladar. Itachi gruñe de nuevo.

Creo que es hora de ponerme seria en esto. Con mi mano derecha tomo la base de su polla, es grande, podría agarrarla con las dos manos y aun dejaría fuera su glande. Abro mi boca para abarcar su miembro y poco a poco lo voy introduciendo. Es grueso, me fuerza a abrir más y a estirar mi mandíbula. Lo siento pesado en mi lengua, trago para saborearlo, es exquisito. Lo palpo tanto como puedo con mi lengua mientras me lo voy sacando de la boca hasta solo dejar la punta dentro. Miro de nuevo a mi marido, este tiene una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y otro en mi cabeza. Creo que es para mantener el equilibrio.

-Hi…hina….no tienes….joder!- creo que quería decirme que no tenía que hacerlo, pero comencé a pasar mi lengua a conciencia por esa punta en forma de zeta. Ummmm, de nuevo esa gota salada está en mi paladar. No puedo evitar excitarme con esto. Siento como la mano que este sobre mi cabeza me aprieta un poco.

Quiero más, quiero ver hasta donde lo puedo llevar.

Itachi POV.

Es el paraíso. En definitiva estoy muerto. Que mi esposa en este momento este saboreando mi polla como si fuera una paleta helada y ella estuviera en medio del desierto, definitivamente significa que morí y estoy en el paraíso. Gracias Kami-sama

-ah! Hinata –esa en definitiva no es mi voz. Ese tono bajo y ronco que más parecía a que me acabo de levantar no puede ser mi voz. Me arriesgo una vez más, y miro a mi esposa. Kami dame fuerzas. No puedo evitar apretar un poco más la mano que tengo sobre su cabello al verla a demás de sentirla. Acariciando mis bolas.

-ummm, s-sigue…a-a así….-ahora soy tartamudo. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Mi polla está entrando y saliendo de esa húmeda y caliente boca. Siento como su lengua no se queda quieta y me recorre toda la punta. Lame mi ranura cuando pre-semen se hace presente. Kami… con una mano esta sujetando la base, donde sus lindos labios no llegan. Esa parte también esta húmeda ya que ha dejado correr su saliva para que empape todo mi miembro con ese fluido caliente.

Ummmm. Y como si fuera poco, con su otra mano esta masajeando mis bolas. Mis bolas! Es increíble, ella es tan timi….

-ahhhhh, joder. –acabo de sentir una sacudida. La muy perversa acaba de apretar un poco mis lindas bolas, provocando que una descarga de corriente se extienda por todo mi cuerpo ante lo placentero del tormento. Ya no estoy tan seguro de su timidez.

Hinata POV

Sé que está cerca. La maldición que acaba se soltar me lo indica y además esta más duro. Es sorprendente que se pueda poner más duro. El sabor salado que tiene me gusta. Es muy excitante. Es tal y como me lo imagine.

-hi…na…voy ahh –intento alejar mi cabeza un poco, pero ni loca dejare que se pierda por lo que he estado trabajando tanto. Lo quiero todo, y lo quiero ahora. Suelto sus bolas y con mis dos manitas agarro sus nalgas, aferrándome con la boca a esa polla que sabe a gloria. Aprieto un poco más los labios, respiro hondo y lo llevo hasta donde más puedo, como es tan grande lo me lo entro hasta un poco más de la mitad.

-ohhhhhh kami….ahhhhh….grmm –mi lengua se inunda de ese simiente caliente y almizclado que llena toda mi boca. Sin pensarlo mucho lo trago. La idea es saborearlo todo, y ya que, mi estomago también merece ser parte de la experiencia. Escucho su gruñido. Cuando la última gota es expulsada de su interior, dejo libre sus nalgas, y poco a poco voy liberándolo de mi boca. Alzo mi mirada, y veo que aun tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y sus manos ya no me aprietan el cabello, solo están posada suavemente. Como si sintiera mi mirada, baja sus oscuros ojos hacia mí. Aprovecho el contacto, y le doy una última lamida a esa punta que esta sami-erecta frente a mí.

-ummm, estoy convencido que quieres matarme de placer. – su voz es baja. Como si su liberación le hubiese afectado las cuerdas bocales. Sonrió. Esto me gusta. Me siento con poderes especiales sobre este hombre.

-solo quería probarte- paso una vez más la lengua una vez más por la punta rozada y eso hice.

Veo que mi marido sonríe de lado, con una expresión de total picardía. Sé que esto se pondrá bueno. Muy bueno.

/

Hinata POV.

-si, Hanabi te digo que nos pasamos la noche muy ocupados –son las dos de la tarde, es sábado y estoy hablando con mi hermana. La muy pervertida me ha llamado casi desde que amaneció para saber cómo me fue la noche anterior, pero la verdad estaba durmiendo hasta hace poco.

-eso suena divertido. De seguro ese marido tuyo se quito las ganas contenidas que tenia –ruedo los ojos, aunque no puedo decir que sea mentira. Itachi y yo teníamos mucha pasión que poner al dia. –por cierto, hiciste lo que querías?

Me sonrojo ante esa pregunta. Solo de recordar como saborie esa polla grande y jugosa, como pesaba en mi boca, como esas gotas saladas me hacían lubricar a mí, umm, debo dejar de pensar en eso.

-si, hice lo que te dije –me quedo callada, a pesar de todo no quiero decirle mucho. Creo que mi timidez regresa con la luz del día.

-…y? –pregunta Hanabi

-y? que? –le devuelvo la pregunta. No quiero decirle, me da vergüenza.

-vamos Hinata, no te hagas de rogar. A que sabe? –puedo escuchar su sonrisa a través de la línea de teléfono.

En ese momento miro hasta la puerta de la cocina, y veo a mi Itachi de pie en el umbral, esta gloriosamente desnudo, o por Kami, y esta mas que despierto!

Su miembro esta erecto, como llamado me. Siento que mi boca se seca, me olvido del teléfono que está pegado a mi oreja y me como con la mirada al espécimen que esta frente a mí. Lo miro de arriba abajo y veo algunas marcas que en medio de la pasión de la noche le deje sin querer. Me sonrojo, pero no por eso dejo de disfrutar de la vista.

-hola? Sigues ahí Hinata – escucho a mi hermana, y recuerdo la pregunta.

-si, aquí estoy…-jadeo cuando Itachi se acerca hasta mí y me sube a la mesa de la cocina. Aun con el teléfono en la mano y sin decir palabra, solo veo el deseo en sus ojos.- tango…que dejarte…Hanabi-Chan…debo alimentar a mi marido. –Itachi me mira arqueando una ceja. Comienza a subir su mano por mi muslo. Solo llevo un camisón corto blanco que me puse para no estar enteramente desnuda. Siento esas manos caliente entre mis piernas y como encuentran mi centro.

-¿ no me vas a decir a que sabe?- aun no le cuelgo? Me olvide de ella.

-si, el sabe…-mi marido besa mi cuello, mientras su miembro se posiciona en mi entrada- a hombre…-

-te la esta metiendo, verdad? – escucho esa pregunta a lo lejos, ya que mi Itachi toma el aparato de mi mano y lo deja en la mesa.

Normal POV

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Hanabi escucha la contestación de su hermana muy fuerte y clara.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Después de ese grito de puro placer comenzaron los gemidos, Hanabi decidió dejar a su hermana en paz , con una sonrisa traviesa fue en busca de su propio marido. Era un buen momento para poner en práctica sus consejos.


End file.
